


Valki Prompts

by Lazy Cat Corner (Gummyyummy156)



Series: Valki One-Shots [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, So much angst, brun is really being pushed to the edge, crying in the club sadness, fluffiest of fluff, i need to write fluff to feel better, song inspirations, why must i hurt me in this way?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummyyummy156/pseuds/Lazy%20Cat%20Corner
Summary: I guess I'll put all my prompts here, for now. Just so they don't end up in the abyss of Tumblr!





	1. 15: "Don't die on me!- Please"

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I'll put all my prompts here, for now. Just so they don't end up in the abyss of Tumblr!

_NO! No, this wasn’t supposed to happen. I already did this, why do I have to go through it again?_

Brun clutches Loki in her arms, her hands are slick with blood. Is it his? Or hers? She can’t remember. All she remembers is him jumping in front and taking a sword that was meant for her. Everything is melting and mixing in her vision. She can’t tell what is real and what isn’t.

For a moment, she could have sworn she was back on Asgard and clutching her lover, Dalla, in her arms. Her soft blonde hair staining as the blood spreads across her chest.

The ground suddenly feels softer and a smell of grass tickles Brun’s nose. They’re in the gardens, in Norway. Clutching each other tight and laughing. His eyes look so beautiful in the sunlight. Just like Loki, they’re unpredictable. How they like to shift on a whim. He swears he doesn’t use a glamour, but how else can he have vibrant green eyes and piercing blue at the same time? Another mystery she will never know.  

The voices on the battlefield turn into theirs. All the nonsense they would mutter.  

“You wear your heart on your sleeve, dear,” they tell her.

“Why don’t you ever listen?” The panic in their eyes take over.

“You smile so big,” they laugh along.

“I don’t deserve you,” they whisper when they think she’s sleeping.

It’s not fair! They weren’t supposed to overthink it. They were supposed to run in without any thought of what could happen.

Her heart clenches when she remembers what she forgot to do that night.

She doesn’t want to say goodbye. There’s no telling what will happen next and goodbyes are pointless if you don’t know for sure.

“Dragonfang has never failed me!” Dalla hands her sword to Brunhilde. “Use this, and Hela will never touch you!”

Dalla-no- Loki snaps her out of her daze. He cups her cheek and grits his teeth. He can hardly breathe a word, but his eyes says it all.

_I’ve failed you, again._

Bruns voice is ragged. “No, don-don’t die on me-Please. PLEASE!”

“Brun,” his voice is a whisper.

Brun feels a heavy presence behind her.

“I planned on making your execution public, but I suppose letting your lover watch you slowly fade away is good enough for me.” Thanos gives a wicked smirk. “If you ask me, driving her mad would be a better punishment.”

Loki keeps his eyes locked on Brun and holds his hand on her cheek. He won’t let Thanos take what time he has left with her.

She feels his life slipping away. Bit by bit. It’s no use.

Brun clutches Loki’s hand on her face. She presses her lips on his cold fingers and whispers to him, “You haven’t failed me.”

Brun gently sets her lover down and stands up. She glares at Thanos’s mocking grin.

“As passionate as him, I see. What is it with Asgardians and swords, anyway?”  

There’s a cold and blank expression on Brun.

She says each word carefully. “Dragonfang has never failed me.” Brun clutches her faithful sword and points it at Thanos.

She can see Thor moving in from behind Thanos. It’s not too late to finish their plan.

The sky turns dark and Brun can feel the air crackle with static.

A bang of thunder echoes.

“No one can touch me with Dragonfang!” She roars.


	2. 3: "Leave Me Alone"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to turn the tables from the last prompt. A really SAD "what if". It's angsty, its depressing, it will make you want to cry yourself to sleep.

He’s been avoiding going home since he got back, but he knew he should go sometime. He could only wander New York City for so long before everything turned grey. He should at least take a look. Maybe rest if he lets himself.  

The floorboards creak as Loki walks through his apartment. For a frost giant, he’s never felt so cold. He studies a thin layer of dust on the bookshelf. They were gone for too long. Forgetting that they had a home and friends waiting for them. Too wrapped up trailing the galaxy and running off to another daring deed.

Loki laughs to himself.

_Daring. That’s how we lived together. We couldn’t be anything less than daring._

His chest is aching again. The healers insist he will take time to heal, and phantom pain could happen years from now. But this kind of pain is different.

It all looks as they left it. A part of him hoped someone burglarized their place while they were gone. Maybe leave the place empty so it wouldn’t feel like his apartment anymore.

Right down to the last picture frame, everything is all accounted for.

Loki notices Brun’s cardigan neatly folded on the couch. He picks it up and places it on his lap. He forgot that he folded it before they left. She teased him for it, but it would have driven him insane if he came home to a mess.

He runs his hand across the soft cashmere. She practically lived in these things. Always complaining that New York is too cold. Clutching a cup of hot tea (or bourbon depending on her mood), wrapped in layers of clothes and huddled up under his arm like a cat searching for heat.

The banging on his door startles him. It felt like when that thief’s ship knocked into theirs. Like…

“Loki, it’s me.” Thor’s voice is muffled behind the door.

“Leave me alone.” He mutters to the door.

Thor’s voice cracks, “Loki, Stark told me everything. I-I’m so sorry. Please let me in so I can speak to you properly.”  

Loki remains quiet, hoping his silence will tell him enough to piss off.

“You know I’m not leaving,” Thor answers his silent protest.

Loki takes a deep breath and moves.

His feet feel like lead and the door seems so far away. Thor can hear him moving one step at a time. He decides to be patient with him. It’s the least he can do.

Loki’s hand hovers over the worn-out doorknob. His brother won’t leave until he speaks. It’s better if he gets on with it.  

Thor slowly opens the front door when he hears the lock click.

His heart flutters at the sight of his baby brother. It’s worse than Stark said it was.

Aside from the obvious sleep deprivation, every inch of Loki’s skin is mangled from the crash. The healers said his depression is affecting his magic and will slow down healing time. They had a fancy word for it, but Thor always had a simpler way of explaining these things. Heartbreak.

He tries not to let his surprise show on his face.

His voice is gentle, like coaxing a doe out of hiding. “Can I come in?”

Loki steps aside from the doorframe and watches his brother walk in.

“You’re making it sound like I have a choice,” he bites.

Thor turns on a lamp in the living room and Loki winces. He didn’t realize how dark the room was. His brother sits on the sofa and studies Loki. Still standing by the opened doorway with a hollow look in his eyes. He motions to the chair across him.

“Sit down,” Thor says it like he invited Loki over. He can tell Loki is not going do anything on his own unless he’s told to.  

Without any comment, Loki shuts the door and settles himself on the couch. The sound of the clock ticking occupies the silence.

“When did it happen?”

Loki shrugs his shoulders. “I lost a lot of time being unconscious and day cycles get mixed up when traveling, but the healers told me I was out for five days and it took me two weeks to get back. So…” His voice trails away.

Thor sucks in a breath. He was alone for _that long_?

“I’m so sorry.”

“Is that all you can say?” His voice goes cold. “Like _sorry_ will undo everything. Like it will change anything shitty my shit life has to offer!”

“Brother, I know you’re only speaking out of anger.”

“Anger?” He lifts a questioning eyebrow. “You think I’m angry?”

“Well-

“I wish I was,” his voice remains calm when he speaks. “I wish I could feel anger, right now. Maybe my seidr will come back full-strength if I felt something. If I was angry, I would have a reason to do something. To tear down every last place we stepped foot in. To destroy anything and everything with no remorse.” Loki glances at Thor. “So, I have a reason to yell at you and blast you through this building.”

“Brother, let me help you.”

“How?” Loki’s hands clutch the armrest of his chair. “You and your insufferable hero’s complex. What could you possibly do to help me?”

“You can’t take care of yourself.” He motions to the apartment. “Look at this. Stark told me you got here two days ago and it looks like a ghost lives here.” Thor gets up and walks to the fridge. “There’s not any food in this kitchen! You need help.”

“I’m not a child.” Loki rolls his eyes.

“Of course you’re not! But you haven’t proven yourself that you’re doing well alone. Stay with me for a while. You will have someone to keep you company. It will give yourself some time to rest and grieve.”

“I don’t need to grieve.”

“Yes, you do!” Thor’s voice surprises Loki. “When did you give yourself time to breathe? I can see it right now.” He motion’s to Loki’s face. “I don’t mean the injuries, I mean the exhaustion. The tiredness. Even though you’re not feeling a thing, I can tell you haven’t stopped moving since the accident…”

“It was not an accident,” Loki growls.

“Well I wouldn’t know that, would I? You haven’t told me a thing. Just bottling up every last emotion like you usually do and take it out on everyone else with no rhyme or reason.” Thor puts a hand on his brother’s shoulder.

“AND WHAT’S SO WRONG WITH THAT?” Loki shoves Thor’s hand off and pushes himself up so they are leveled. “Maybe it’s what you deserve for staying so high on your horse to ever know or care about her. Don’t act like you know! You don’t! You don’t know anything about her. Not like I did.” Loki’s eyes become misty. “To you, she was just another warrior to trail behind you into battle. Someone to replace Warriors Three,” Loki hisses.    

Thor takes a step back, a look of hurt in his eyes.

“I miss her too, Loki,” he murmurs. “She was as much as my sister as she was _your wife_.” Thor tightens his fist. “Please, let me help. I have to do something. I can’t watch you pull yourself away from me because we lost another loved one. Again.” Thor shakes his head. “I’m so tired of how poorly our family handles things when it gets hard. For once, Loki, let me help you!”

Loki takes a step back. “No,” he shakes his head.

Thor takes a step closer and reaches out.

“You’re not alone, brother. You have me.”

“No,” a tear falls off the tip of Loki’s nose.

“You can trust me!” Thor takes a step closer and pulls his brother in for an embrace. Loki squirms for a moment before he gives one last weak shove. “I’m right here,” Thor murmurs over his brother’s shoulder.

Loki’s legs unbuckle and he pulls his brother with him to the ground. Thor remains huddled and clutching Loki. Waiting for his sobs to soften until his brother’s breathing begins to have a steadier rhythm.

At one point, Thor pulled them both up on the sofa. Loki curled up on one end of the sofa while his brother quietly sits on the other end.

Loki breaks Thor out of his trance, “We were sent to find a thief. He stole something of value to SHIELD and we were to bring it back. He didn’t like that we stole it back.” Loki swallows. “On our way back to earth, he attacked our ship. He shot right where our blasters were. We were defenseless and had to make an emergency landing. The crash knocked me out on impact. When I woke up, the healers told me that a piece of rubble drove right through Brun and killed her.”  

“Did you go looking for the thief?” Thor clenches his fist.

Loki peers up at Thor and gives a wicked grin. “I didn’t do anything else until I found him. It’s why it took me so long to come back.” Thor sucks in a breath. “He wasn’t hard to find. I didn’t even need magic.”

“Loki, I want you to know I don’t hate you for killing him. I understand why you did it, but you know that won’t make it better.” Thor frowns.

Loki stares blankly at Thor and continues as if he didn’t hear him. “He begged and pleaded to be spared. Unlike _her_ , he had a chance to bargain.” Loki’s voice turns dark, “But I was not willing to bargain. And then…” Loki shuts his eyes. “I heard a _noise_.” He taps his temple. “I wouldn’t have heard it if he didn’t stop whimpering for a moment. So, I searched for the sound.” He gives a dark laugh. “That dim-witted weasel does his work at home. I opened the closet and found his children hiding.”

Thor’s heart stops. He didn’t want to dare imagine the mess his brother made.

Loki sighs, “I don’t know why I couldn’t do it, then.” Thor unclenches his fist. “Perhaps I felt sorry for them. That they were stuck in such an unfortunate situation with a father I can only presume they will not grow up to love. Maybe I would have done them some good getting rid of such an awful monster. But then it occurred to me. How could I know that for sure? So then, I decided that was up to them to find out. I kept him chained up and alerted authorities. He’s going to be in prison for a long time and his children will only have their mother.”  

“You did the right thing, brother,” Thor gives a gentle smile.

“Don’t say you’re proud of me.” He rolls his eyes. “I’m not like you. I’m not a hero. He just wasn’t worth my time.” Loki waves a dismissive hand.  

“Still, I don’t know what I would have done if I was in your place. You were so distraught and yet you still managed to spare him.” Thor falls silent. He wanted to tell him she would be proud of him, but even Thor didn’t know that for sure. It wouldn’t be fair of him to speak on Brun’s behalf. All he can do is hope she feels the same way. “If you don’t want to come home with me. Can I stay here with you?”

Loki furrows his eyebrows.

“Just for a little while.” Thor runs his finger across the dusty side table. “I can help you clean up. Get some food back in the kitchen. We can plan a memorial service for her. After that, I’ll leave.” He shrugs his shoulders. “Only come once a week to check up on you.”    

Loki holds his gaze at Thor. He looks like he wants to protest, but doesn’t have the energy left.

“I. will beg if I have to. I feel so useless watching you go through this alone. Let me share the burden.” Thor leans forward with his elbows on his knees.

It felt like forever, but Loki finally spoke.

“Fine, but I want you gone the second the memorial is over. Are we clear?”

“We’re clear.” Thor smiles.

“Good. If you want to be useful, go to the store and get some food.” Loki stands up. “I’ll get started on some cleaning. I’ve never seen you pick up a broomstick in your life, anyhow,” he sneers.

“Don’t leave while I’m gone. I’ll only drag you back.” He points.

Loki waves his hand and tells him to leave already.

Thor makes note of what to get and leaves right away. Promising to be back shortly.

A lightweight feeling overtakes Thor. He can see the silver lining. It is small and barely noticeable, but there is hope. Things will never be the same. Things always somehow go bad when it comes to his family. Still, there’s a chance that this time it will be different.  

His brother has come a long way, but there is hope that they will have a better relationship. If he’s wrong, at least he knows his brother will take delight in ordering him around. 


	3. Lyrics to the song, Samson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrote a little short inspired by Regina Spektor’s “Samson” [kinda just played around. Nothing much happens but fluffy fluff!] I have this on my Tumblr account too!

Loki doesn’t like his hair. Not like how he once did. He doesn’t enjoy the way he has to toss it behind his head like before. It doesn’t feel smooth or silky anymore. It’s too heavy and weighs over him all the time.

After the war, he never felt like himself. He wouldn’t call it change, but something is different.  The humans here on Midgard forget easily. When he steps out of his house, nobody looks at him with fear. Though they hardly think of him as a hero, either. He wonders if they’ve forgotten about that, too. Both him and Brun refuse any job offers from SHIELD and have decided to remain quiet for the time being. His face is only seen on television if the news talks about a private event or one of those documentaries nobody watches. Still, even if his neighbors trust him, he knows there will always be that small breath of caution on their lips.

“Are you going to cut your hair?” Brun leans against the hotel bathroom door frame and smirks.

Loki nods, “My apologies, my love if you will miss it, but I’m ready to chop it.”

Brun takes a step forward and holds out her hand. “A bit, but I think it’s your brother who will mourn over your hair more than me. Anyway, I would prefer if you let me cut it.”

Loki carefully hands her the pair of scissors. “May I ask why?”

She nudges him to sit on the edge of the bathtub and holds up the first lock of hair.

“Mostly, I’m just bored,” Brun laughs. “But I think it would be better if you had someone who can see the back of your head do it.”

Loki notes the length Brun is holding his hair and motions, “Higher.”

Brun raises her eyebrows in surprise when he asks her to move her hand up five more inches. He would have about only three inches of hair left on his head.

“Are you sure?” Brun hovers the scissors over the lock of hair.

“I can always fix it if I don’t like it,” he reasons.

“Then why are you having me cut it?”

Loki shrugs his shoulders and answers, “I’m bored.” He smiles.

Brun barks out a laugh. “Well, this is one way to spend our morning.”

Brun takes in a breath. She didn’t think she would be nervous about cutting his hair until now. Loki seems calmer about it than her. Quickly, she clamps the scissors and snips off the hair. No turning back, now.  

They take their time, making sure everything is trimmed off evenly. Brun gives a nervous laugh when she notices the pile of hair scattered around the bathroom.

“I didn’t think I would miss it this much until I see it littering the floor.”

Loki bends down and picks up a lock of his hair. “Would you feel better if you kept a piece for yourself,” he waves the strands in front of her.

Brun snorts, “No. I have plenty of souvenirs tangled in my hairbrush, thank you very much!”

Brun bats the hair off his hand. She slowly moves her hand up and combs her fingers through his short hair. Not much left to grip on. The back of his head now feels more like a cat.

“I actually do like it, though.” Brun cups her hand around the back of his head and pulls Loki in for a deep kiss.

“I think you did alright,” he smirks over her cheek.

“Happy to hear that.”

They begin to get ready for the gala later that night. Loki groans when Brun reminds him Thor will make a scene when he sees what she did to his hair.

“He will have to get used to it,” Loki adjusts the hairpins in Brun’s hair. “What do you say we really make him panic and cut yours, too?” Loki ghosts his hand over her shoulder. “I think you would look stunning in a bob,” He smiles.

“Don’t start chopping off everyone’s hair!” She laughs.

* * *

The gala ended hours ago, but neither could fall asleep. Hotels always put them both on edge. Either the bed is too stiff or the room is too spacious. It doesn’t feel like their home and it takes too much time to adjust to a new place.  Brun decides to spend the time toying with the piano in their suite. A unique thing to have in a hotel room, but something she is enjoying.

“I didn’t know you played the piano.”

Loki wraps his arms around Brun’s midsection and rests his head on her shoulder. His warm breath tickling her neck while he watches her fingers dance across the keys. Brun can feel the ends of Loki’s freshly cut hair prickling her cheek. It’s going to take some time getting used to his new length. She leans back and rests herself against his chest.

“When we weren’t training, it was important for The Valkyrie to learn a skill. We were more than warriors,” she explains. “We were entertainers on Valhalla. Comforters, lovers and anything else the honorable wanted. Some learned art, dance or weaponry. While others, like myself, practiced music.” Brun sways with the melody of the song and hums along. “I can make a decent sword like anyone else, but something about music kept me coming back to the piano. I couldn’t stay away even if I tried,” she smiles.

Loki buries his nose in the back of her hair and inhales her sweet scent. “You have a talent for it,” he kisses the back of her neck. “I’ll crowd the apartment with a hundred pianos if I can hear you play every day.” 

“As you wish,” Brun snickers. “What about you, your majesty? I would assume being raised in a palace, you would know how to play every instrument made,” she teases.

“Yes,” Loki nods. “And no. Not like how you play. Sure, I can read music. I could probably play along, but it’s all for show. Seidr is more where I feel natural. Playing music doesn’t give me the same pleasure as listening to it.”

Loki’s hands creep further up Brun’s midsection and pulls her closer to his chest.

“Speaking of. Listening to you play,” he peppers kisses down her neck, “is even _more_ pleasurable,” he purrs.

Brun leans into his touch and slows down her pace on the keys.

“Could you sing for me, darling?” Loki mummers.

Brun arches her back slightly and frowns.  

“Not when you’re distracting me like _that._ ”

Loki quietly sits on his knees and rests his forehead against her upper back.

“I’ll behave,” he promises.

Brun finds it hard to believe but carries on. She moves her hands back to the middle of the piano and plays a different tune. It’s an old song. One Loki hasn’t heard since he was a child. He turns his head to the side and rests his ear against her back. Lulled into a peaceful state while listening to the soft thrumming of his lover’s chest.

There’s a stir inside him at the naughty thought of Brun leaning against the piano and her voice hitting the exact same pitch she is singing.

* * *

She doesn’t remember when they moved. It might have been four or five songs in. Or was it after Loki unbuttoned Brun’s nightshirt? A sliver of early morning light is peeking through the curtains and stirs Brun awake from her short nap. She finds herself naked and curled up on the sofa with Loki under her arm. Loki’s cheek is pressed against her breast and aura of peace surrounds him. She rakes her fingers through his soft hair and notices how much shorter it really is. While nobody follows old tradition anymore, there are habits and norms. It’s rare for an Asgardian to willingly cut their hair. She wonders if there was another reason why Loki wanted to cut it.

No matter. The real Asgard is a memory and any tradition left behind has no meaning. Brun eyes a lock of her hair laying against her chest. Perhaps she would look good with a bob.

“Easy Brun. Don’t get any ideas,” she warns herself.  


	4. Prompt: “Everything ends up being about you somehow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just needed to clear my writer's block and decided to post this on my blog. This one takes place post-infinity war and is just my two hot messes trying to comfort each other in the best way they know how.

“Everything ends up being about you somehow.” Valkyrie steps forward and crosses her arms. She stands by Loki’s side and they watch the others reunite with their once-lost loved ones. “Or at least, that’s what your brother tells me,” she amends.

Loki shrugs his shoulders. “I’d like to think that this once, things wouldn’t have worked out if it wasn’t about me.”

Valkyrie chuckles. She leans towards Loki and lowers her voice. “Thank you, by the way.”

Loki quirks an eyebrow. “Did you just say thank you?” He smiles.

Valkyrie shoves Loki’s shoulder. “Don’t get excited. I’m thanking you for the sake of everyone who lost their friends and family.”

Loki nods his head. “Of course,” he gives a patronizing smile.

“I mean it. It’s not every day people get a second chance with their lovers,” she frowns. A pang rings in her chest. Valkyrie wants to say that she envies them, but she’s already being too familiar with Loki.

She lets in a deep breath when she feels tears reaching the back of her eyes. Loki clears his throat and breaks Valkyrie’s gaze on a couple in a tight embrace.

“They’re probably going to be distracted for a while, why don’t we go get a drink,” Loki suggests.

“Where could we possibly get a drink? We shut down the entire city.” Valkyrie furrows her eyebrows.

Loki motions for Valkyrie to follow and they start walking away from the crowd. He guides Valkyrie between the rubble on the street.

“I spotted a winery somewhere here while I was fighting off one of Thanos’s henchmen. I think we could both use a celebratory drink or two.”

“I’m not really a wine person,” Valkyrie drags her feet behind Loki.

“Are you a free wine person?” Loki smirks.

“I am,” she admits. It’s not like standing and waiting for everyone to finish their greetings would have done her good, anyhow. She only hopes that their theft will be forgiven on account of saving the entire universe.

Valkyrie picks up her pace and Loki uses their short walk to tell her about the time he tripped out on absinthe when he was visiting Alfheim. Valkyrie howls a laugh when he tells her the trouble the drink got him in that night. Even for a prince, the elves there show no mercy in humiliating someone on their first experience with the elixir. 

Valkyrie mentally thanks Loki for distracting her. She can feel her head clearing and her eyes drying. She wonders if he knew she needed a distraction or maybe, he too, was feeling the heavyweight knowing that there weren’t many people there to welcome him back home.


	5. Prompt: “Happy Birthday”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A perfect time for some birthday drabble. I had this one written up on my B-day and never got around to finishing it.
> 
> This one follows up from two of my Valki Week prompts [ This is Not A Good Situation ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569109) and [ This Went Better Than Planned ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578154). Feel free to check them out! You don’t necessarily need to read it. This is just fluff drabble.

“Well,” Loki says as he throws his head back on the couch and smiles up at Brunnhilde. “The pegasus is out of the palace and safely locked away in a stable.” Brun jumps over on the other side of the couch and lands perfectly by Loki’s side. “Not exactly the private kind of gathering you wanted for your birthday,” He wraps an arm around her shoulder, “but at least you got out of the feast.”

Her smile sends a pleasant feeling in Loki’s chest.

“A gift I can’t be more grateful for. Not only did I get my own pegasus,” she leans forward and places a peck on Loki’s lips, “but, now I don’t have to share my birthday with a crowded hall full of strangers. Remind me to send Alfheim a thank you card,” she chuckles. 

Loki knits his eyebrows together. “Speaking of, the elves are more cunning than I thought, I’m a bit disappointed I didn’t come up with it first,” he frowns. “Would have been a better present than what I got.”

“Ah, yes! The present,” Brun perks her head up, “Tell me more about how you ran in with the kid and his friend.”

Loki groans and rolls his eyes. Korg couldn’t keep his mouth shut for two minutes before blurting out “elves in the palace with Loki” and causing an uproar. Thor had Stormbreaker crackling and pointed at his brother’s face, urging for him to explain why he let in unauthorized elves.

He had no other choice other than to tell the truth about sneaking Peter and his friend, Ned into the palace. Stark wasn’t too pleased getting a phone call from Norway, and Loki can only hope he won’t be too hard on the boy. He was only trying to do the right thing.

“There’s nothing left to say,” Loki waves his hand, “I was short on cash and…” Loki pauses and a faint laugh escapes his lips, “the boy stopped me from making a big mistake.” He places a soft kiss on the top of Brun’s head. After a breath of silence, Loki continues. “We’re short on paring knives, by the way.” Brun barks out a laugh.

“Must have been some present if you sacrificed our cutlery.” Brun holds out her hand. “Let’s see it!”

Loki’s eyebrows shoot up. After everything that happened, he assumed she’s had enough of her birthday.

“I don’t want it all to be for nothing,” she answers his unspoken question.

Loki holds out his hand and feels the pull of magic on the tips of his fingers and he reaches in. He pulls out a bag and hands it to Brun. “Hope it’s to your liking.”

Brun reaches in and pulls out a tall bottle of liquor. Her breath halts and she cracks a smile. “It’s-”

“Your first drink.” Loki finishes. “Or, the first drink you had when we landed in New York.”

Brun remembers vividly that day. It felt like a beam of light at the end of the dark and dry tunnel. She went months without a sip of liquor and thought she would have gone mad. The minute she stepped out, Stark was kind enough to offer her a drink and an expensive drink nonetheless. Brun is never one to be rude to a host and gladly took his offer. The second the bourbon touched her lips, she could feel a chorus singing and a wave of pure bliss. It was also the first time she didn’t want to empty the bottle in one sitting. She didn’t want to forget any detail of that moment or any other moments after.

Brun holds the glass bottle and feels the way it cools her palms.

“You sure you don’t want to share this with me?” Brun quirks an eyebrow.

A smile spreads across Loki’s face. He summons a glass and stops.

“Absolutely not,” he says flatly and hands it to her. “I wouldn’t let you miss a drop of this,” he leans back satisfied with his answer.

“That was a test,” she pops open the bottle and pours herself a glass, “and you passed,” she laughs and holds the drink up to her lips for a sip. 

Loki might not believe it, but Brun is actually savoring the taste. The liquor runs smoothly down her throat and leaves a sweet aftertaste in her mouth. 

“How was it?” A laugh bubbles in Loki’s throat when Brun immediately sets the empty glass down.

“Fantastic. The best I’ve had in a while.” She settles herself back under Loki’s arm. “Did you really go out of your way for it?” She can feel the expensive liquor warming up her chest and she moves in closer to Loki’s side.

“My love, without a doubt,” Loki’s voice turns soft, “I would always go out of my way for you.” Brun feels his thumb lightly brushing over her shoulder. She stops herself from letting out a hum of content. “That being said, are there any last-minute requests?”

“Hmm?” Brun peers up at Loki’s blue eyes.

“Is there anything at all you want me to go out of my way for?” He flashes a small smile. “It’s still your birthday, after all,” he reminds her.

A tingle runs down Brun’s spine. She unhurriedly picks herself up from her lazy position and rolls her hips around and over Loki’s thighs. Loki holds his breath when he feels her hands touch the tops of his shoulders and skim down his arms. The tips of her nails slow down and stop. Her fingers wrapping around his slim wrists.

Brun looks down and notices Loki’s irises thinning. A hint of green flashes around the edges. It still amazes her how easily she can get his attention. 

“I was going to wait until tonight, but, since we have all this free time,” Brun locks her hips down. She pins Loki to the couch and leans in for a deep kiss.

Loki’s arms move up to bring Brun closer and stop. She keeps his arms pinned to his sides with little sign of resistance. He is ready to pull back and beg for her to let go when she pushes herself closer to his chest and leaves barely a hair of space between. He can smell the faint smell of spice on her lips. The remnants of the liquor leave a warm taste in his mouth.

When she pulls back, she’s slightly amused at Loki’s rapid breathing and flustered cheeks. Finally, she lowers her voice with a devilish smile. “There might be one more thing I want you to do for me,” she says sweetly with a gentle squeeze around his wrists.


	6. Prompt: Lyrics to Seven Wonders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Endgame but an Infinity War AU where Loki survives. It’s been two years since Valkyrie was home and she thinks she’s about ready to pack her bags to Norway and then an unexpected visitor comes to New York. This fic is a prompt that follows the lyrics to Fleetwood Mac’s “Seven Wonders”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can listen to the original version, but I was playing [ this ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SIhADT1QtS4) version while writing it. Highly recommend listening to more of her songs. Not only does she look like Natalie Portman’s doppelganger, but she has the voice and talent of an angel!

>   _So it’s hard to find someone with that kind of intensity._
> 
> _You touch my hand I play it cool and you reached out your hand to me._
> 
> _But if our paths never cross, well you know I’m sorry but~Fleetwood Mac_

 

It felt long ago since Brun’s last seen him, yet the second the two make eye contact, it feels like they could pick up where they’ve left off. If only they could get past the awkward introductions.

She’s only just arrived back in New York after months of tireless work with SHIELD chasing down a mad god in Brazil and before all of that there was busy work with Tony in headquarters. She arrived the other night already set on staying for only a couple weeks to pack her things and return to her home in Norway.

* * *

She grabs a handful of clothes and stuffs it in a cardboard box.

“If you’re leaving, then you have to go to the anniversary party I’m throwing!”

Tony leans against the door frame of Brun’s room.

Brun has a shirt in her hands and knits her eyebrows in thought. She’s pretty sure he married Pepper in the fall.

“Who’s anniversary?”

“Ours! Well, everyone’s, really. It’s been nearly five years since,” Tony waves his hands in the air. Still too shaken to directly mention the day they somehow got lucky and undid everything Thanos destroyed.

“I’m not really up for a party,” Brun sighs.

“Is that even possible for you to say those words?”

“I’m just really ready to go home, Stark. I haven’t been up for partying for some time, you know that.”

“Yeah, I guess so.” He shrugs. “But this one is important. I’ve been working on it for months. Everyone will be there!”

“Everyone?” Brun raises her eyebrows in disbelief.

“Well, Thor can’t make it.” Tony answers her silent question

A feeling of disappointment courses through Brun. She shrugs and continues packing.

No matter, they will be reunited soon.

“I’m going to take that silence as a yes. _Yes Tony, I can’t wait to go to your super fun party!_ ” He says as he walks out of her room making an awful impression of herself.

* * *

She forgot how striking Loki’s eyes are until now. The small reflective lights from the disco ball Tony hung up in the venue dances in the blue of his eyes. His gaze shifts back to Pepper Potts clutching a glass of champagne and enthusiastically telling him about her newest project with Tony. Loki places a gentle hand over her shoulder and politely says something to her Brun can’t make out. Pepper’s face shifts from excitement to confusion until she turns her head and follows Loki’s line of sight. Her face softens and gives Brun a smile before she quietly makes her way deeper in the crowd of guests.

Loki’s steps are slow and cautious. Almost like he’s afraid if he moves too quickly it would startle her and she’d run away. Like how she did before.

They stand in silence for a moment and exchange a polite smile.

She knows someone has to speak first before it gets too awkward and it’s probably already gotten awkward at this point-

“Hi.” She blurts.

“Your hair,” Loki points. “Did something different with it?”

Brun’s hand touches her hair she put up in braids and smirks remembering Thor saying those words to her sometime ago.

_Must run in the family._

“Brazil was really humid,” she says without thinking, “Had to keep it out of the way and I guess I’m not ready to part with it.”

“It looks, nice.”

“Thanks,” she mutters.

She should say something, anything to hide that her head is running at a rapid pace. Is it too late for her to say sorry? Should she even address what’s probably obvious to the both of them or pretend like nothing happened?

“It’s good to see you,” Loki says each word carefully.

“Yeah,” Brun fidgets with her dress, “you too.”

The noise in the room grows quiet as Pepper approaches the stage up front and asks for everyone’s attention.

Brun leans over to Loki and quietly continues.

“It’s been nearly…” Brun purses her lips counting back the months since he left.

“Two years,” Loki finishes.

“Right,” she turns up to Loki and notices his attention to Pepper’s speech. “You’ve been, busy, i see?”

She mentally scolds herself. Brun’s slayed gods with her Dragonfang sword and yet here she is choosing to cower and see how long they can go without talking about the last night she saw him.

Loki turns to her and gives a warm smile. He leans in closer and answers.

“Thor thought it would be best I serve as a sort-of Ambassador to Asgard. Go around and speak publicly, maybe get more countries on our side. He’s out of his mind, but I admit everyone’s been more tolerant of me since I began the campaign.”

Brun tries to find the right words to say. Her train of thought is derailed when the rest of the party guests catch her attention.

A round of applause erupts and Pepper speaks louder into the microphone.

“Again, thank you all for coming. This is an important day for all of us. With that said, let’s begin with the awards!”

Pepper holds a plaque up in the air and explains the significance of it. She finishes by motioning to the pair standing off to the side.

“Unfortunately, Thor couldn’t be here to accept the award. So their _ambassador_ , his brother, Loki Odinson, will be accepting on his behalf.”

“They never said anything about _awards_ .” Brun defends.

“Of course they didn’t,” Loki grits his teeth. “Excuse me for a moment,” He hands Brun his drink and approaches the stage to give an improvised acceptance speech his palace tutors probably had him perfect for centuries. It’s the type of speech that could win him a position of power if he didn’t already have bad blood with New York.

She expected the atmosphere of the party to be more _hostile_ towards Loki. Even if he contributed to Thanos’s defeat, it’s not something he brags about when he’s on TV. Brun has to give it to Asgard, they have a good PR team if they could get him back in Midgard’s good graces.

“See, I told you everyone would be here!” Tony’s voice catches her attention. He’s clutching two glasses of bourbon and hands her one.

“You invited him, too?” She takes a sip out of her glass and closes her eyes in bliss. Tony seems to be the only one on Earth who understands her taste.

“At first, and he said no.”

“Which is why I know he would have no interest in something like this. Not without some sort of _persuasion_ .”

“I might have mentioned you were going to be here,” Tony takes a casual sip of his glass.

“Why?”

“Thought you could use a familiar face. Don’t take this the wrong way, but you haven’t been yourself lately and when you let it slip you hoped Thor would show up-

“I never said that,” Brun interrupts.

“It was _implied_ ,” he defends, “Anyway, you seemed bummed when I said he said no so I picked up the phone and let Point Break know you were going to the party before you returned. I didn’t think he would have the time and you were supposed to be meeting him tomorrow, anyway. And then Loki called me back…”

The party gives another round of applause with a few whistles in the background.

Tony keeps his focus ahead on the pair on stage when he adds, “He seemed pretty enthusiastic, when he asked me about you.”

Brun feels her cheeks heat up. On instinct, she cools herself down with another drink from her glass.

Pepper pulls Loki in for a brief hug and shakes his hand one last time before he steps down the stairs. Brun watches as he gives a few people in passing a friendly wave on his way back and laughs to herself. He would probably never admit how natural he is with people.

When he’s out of sight from everyone else, Loki lets the plaque fade into one of his pocket dimensions. Brun holds out his glass and he thanks her before taking a long sip.

“What did you get yourself?” Loki motions to her glass in her hand.

“Tony-” Brun motions next to her and notices he slipped away at some point. “Was here,” she shrugs. “Didn’t get a chance to ask what he got me. Something expensive, probably.” She takes another drink.

The awards end and Pepper claps her hands motioning to the dance floor on the other side of the ballroom. The music begins and pulls everybody to the other side.

“Bar’s open,” Loki motions to empty stools. “Care for another drink?”

“You already know my answer,” Brun laughs.

They sit together in silence and watch the rest of the party dance along. By her second glass, Brun’s finding it difficult to sit still and stay quiet. She needs to do something, or say something. She’s scared she might say something wrong or make things worse somehow. Without warning, she stands up to leave. Loki reaches out and holds her wrist.

Loki’s eyes turn to glass and his lips tighten.

“Brunnhilde, I’m s-

“Don’t apologize.” Brun cuts him off. “Don’t-don’t pretend like any of it was your fault. Let’s just…”

Loki lifts his eyebrows, waiting for her to finish.

Brun motions to the party. “Start over? Or something,” she sets herself back on the stool.

“Is that really what you want?”

Brun considers her words for a moment.

“I don’t know what I want,” she confesses.

A familiar song plays that catches Brun’s attention. A memory flashes in her head the last time they heard this song. They both had too much to drink at the pub and found themselves dancing in front of a jukebox. It wasn’t anything unusual for something like that to happen to them. They often found themselves tangled in each others arms after a good drink. Eventually, they found themselves doing it without any alcohol needed.

Loki catches Brun swaying to the song and leans in.

“Dance with me?”

Brun blinks and is about to ask him why when he takes her hand and holds still for a moment. There’s a look in his eyes waiting for Brun to recoil and praying she doesn’t. Brun curls her fingers and lets him pulls her further in.

Loki winds his arm around Brun’s back and she instinctively melts into his embrace. This feels different from how they used to dance.

Before, they would be constantly moving. Always reaching for something _more_ . In hopes they could find something that’s enough or could soothe them for the time being. Now, they’re swaying so slow, they’re practically standing still. It lulls Brun into a state of tranquility and her thoughts are finally slowing down to a pace she can keep up with.

She’s not sure if she heard Loki humming along to the song, but the vibrations on his chest pull her closer to his embrace.

Brun looks up and studies Loki’s content expression. A calmness overtaking her as she realizes the truth.

She remembers why she ran off the first time. It feels stupid now, but at the time it terrified her.

Brun’s never met someone with that kind of intensity.

She left thinking she wasn’t ready for a relationship so serious and after some time alone she learned that she’s right. These two years apart taught her so much more about what she wants and it’s unlikely she could ever give Loki that life he wants with her. But maybe she could give him something different?

When the song finishes they step away from the dance floor, grab some drinks at the bar and find an empty table to sit at.

Finally feeling comfortable and confident enough, Loki leans forward and asks her about her work in Brazil. Brun starts to explain the whole situation and stops mid-story.

For some reason, the music is growing louder. And the two look over to spot a guest at the DJ table shouting in the microphone.

Brun leans into Loki’s ear and attempts to sound casual, “Who let him on stage?”

The pair shift uncomfortably in their seats. The beat of the song pounding into their chests and sending an unsettling feeling up their spines. It takes them back to five years ago. That time when everyone believed they lost their hearing. When all they could see was darkness.

Brun’s finding it difficult to peer over to Loki. Partly because her vision is becoming narrow and another part of her feels like it would be rude to see him in such a vulnerable state. She looks down at her glass and is surprised to find it empty. How long have they been still?

Eventually, Pepper approaches the DJ’s table and lowers the speakers, reminding everyone about safety codes.

After a few deep breaths, Loki finally speaks up.

“If you’d prefer, we can finish catching up at my hotel. Stark gifted me with this nice bottle of wine I think you would appreciate.”

“What makes you think that?”

“Because Stark said you’d appreciate it.” He answers bluntly.

Brun barks out a shaky laugh.She catches Tony sitting at a table on the other side of the room while he smugly raises a glass her way. She throws a brief glare before she turns back. Was he watching them this whole time?

“It better be good if he said I’d like it.” Brun grits her teeth.

Loki stands up and sets his half-finished glass down.

“Let’s go.” Loki reaches his hand out.

“Now?” Brun looks at the guests enjoying a song that must be popular because everyone knows the steps to it.

“If you want,” he offers.

Brun considers for a moment and wonders what else she could possibly be waiting to happen here. Brun takes his hand and they step out the front doors. The cool air brushes Brun’s cheeks and her eardrums are pulsing as soon as she steps out of the noise.

She’s not sure where they’re going and she wonders if Loki’s just going to teleport them to his hotel.

“I hope you don’t mind,” he leads them down the subway stairs. “I’ve been using my seidr all day and I could use a break. Besides, I thought we could enjoy the ride.”

They get passes at the machine and pass through the gates. Like it was on cue, a train comes their way and stops.

They find an empty cart in the subway and sit in the back.

Brun looks out the window and watches the bricks shift into houses as the train makes its way above ground. Loki unconsciously squeezes her hand and it catches her attention at their hands intertwined and resting on his lap. She didn’t notice until just now. Loki hasn’t stopped holding her hand.

He holds her hand until they reach the end of the line.

Brun settles herself on a chair in the hotel room as Loki uncorks the bottle of wine. A berry scent wafting in the air as it pops open and Brun licks her lips. Unsurprisingly, Tony once again knew what her taste buds wanted. Loki pours her a glass and they exchange what they’ve been up to the past two years. As soon as they began, it felt like opening up floodgates. They talk, and laugh and smile without a single beat of silence.

By the time they finished the bottle of wine, they moved their conversation to the bed. It didn’t matter who started kissing, only that it didn’t end.

She slowly starts peeling her dress off and pulling Loki deeper into their kiss. Her heart stutters when she feels the familiar contours of his chest and his mouth hitting all those places that drove her wild. Brun tilts her head back and lets him set her down on the mattress. Her hands running into his soft hair and the need to pull him closer grew stronger and more desperate.

It didn’t feel awkward like Brun thought it would. It felt natural, like picking up a book where it was last marked. She expected to feel regret afterwards, but all she can feel is bliss.

Loki presses his forehead against hers and tries to control his breathing when they kiss one last time. Brun tastes a small trace of salt left on his lips when she opens her mouth and deepens the kiss.

They have little need to speak, but they both struggle to find the right words. Loki opens his mouth and she interrupts.

“We don’t have to talk about it. Maybe later.”

There’s a look of relief in Loki’s eyes when he gives a curt nod and turns off the lights. Loki pulls the comforter over and while it feels too hot for a blanket right now, her limbs are too relaxed for her to protest.

Brun moves closer in Loki’s embrace and runs small patterns on his bare chest. His even breathing pulling her into a peaceful sleep.

They will talk, eventually. Pretend like they need to figure out what it meant that they fucked, but they both know better. It’s impossible to keep away and Brun’s not sure if that’s a bad thing. Could they have a content future together?

Brun closes her eyes and imagines what it would be like.

 _It might work out someday,_ Brun thinks to herself.

 


	7. Prompt: Modern AU Musician/Workaholic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “A Modern Day AU where Loki and Brunnhilde are neighbors and Loki is an heir to a business empire while Brunnhilde is a musician. Loki is the quiet and brooding businessman type and they rarely talk, but he couldn’t help but cause some mischief when they meet just to rile Brunnhilde up a little. Truth is, Loki is dying to talk to her and he looks forward to their interactions everyday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was requested by @thathedonistgirl Thank you so much for this prompt. Words cannot describe how grateful I am to get this idea!

This party wouldn’t feel like such a drag if she knew more than one person. It probably would be better if she even  _ knew _ the one person who invited her. She feels a bit stranded sitting by herself and waiting for any familiar face to show up. Unfortunately, she saw Loki disappear after dinner as soon as she finished her gig. His mother came over to thank her for her performance and offer she stay for the rest of the party. 

Brun would have declined if the food didn’t look so appetizing and she has no clue when she would get a chance to taste something like it again. Without giving it a second thought, she stepped down and helped herself to a serving of dessert and politely answering her table’s questions. 

By the time everyone finished eating and move the party into the ballroom next door, she grew bored quickly. She doubts her neighbor will be coming back and it’s unlikely he will be looking for her anytime soon. 

Brun asks a server to direct her to a bathroom and slips out into the hallway. She’s in the biggest mansion she’s ever seen in her life, it would be a shame if she didn’t take a walk around. Hopefully, there isn’t any security lurking around to yell at her.

Brun tests her hand on a few doors and peeks inside. Most seem uninteresting. A closet, some more bathrooms and what appears to be a living room the size of a movie theater. Brun rolls her eyes as she shuts the door at the thought of how excessive this house really is. She reaches the end of the hallway and finds a pair of large french doors. She wonders what else this mansion could possibly need when she pushes the door open. Her heart drops when her eyes adjust inside. 

A large black grand piano sits in the middle of the room with several sofas surrounding it. Behind the piano are floor to ceiling arched windows overlooking a garden. The moon shining behind the glass and casting a silver glow into the room. Brun steps in and searches for a light switch. She realizes the room goes further back with a few other instruments set against the wall beside some bookshelves. 

As tempting as the bass looks, her hands are drawn to the piano in the center. Brun pulls the bench out and runs her fingers across the hood covering the keys. Her heart suddenly racing at the thought of sitting down. If she made it this far, how much worse will it be if she’s caught using it? 

A few calming breaths later, she finds the courage to sit down and push open the cover. 

The feeling is all too familiar and it feels like no time has passed since she last played. 

The first song coming to mind, Brun hits her fingers on the keys and begins singing along. 

She finishes the song and holds back a laugh. She was right! This song sounds perfect with a piano. She plays the song again and once more. Experimenting a little bit more each time with a few riffs that she can’t do with her thrift-store keyboard back at her apartment. 

The atmosphere in the room starts shifting in the middle of her fourth attempt. Without warning, an odd sensation crawls up her spine. Brun’s hands freeze and she stops singing. 

Someone’s watching her. 

She looks over and spots Loki standing to the side with his hands in his pockets. 

“You found the music room.”  

Bruns heart jumps and she quickly swings her feet over the bench. 

“The door was unlocked,” Brun stands up. “I’ll go.”

Loki holds out his hand. 

“No, that’s not necessary!” He halts her in her steps. 

Loki approaches the piano and sits on the chair beside it. He studies the piano carefully and furrows his eyebrows as if Brun did something to it. 

“Was that a new song? I don’t think I recognize it.” He breaks the silence. 

Brun remains still at the other edge of the piano. Her fingers gently stroking on the keys. Loki opens his mouth to probe her once more when she nods her head. 

“It is,” she confirms.  

“Does it have a name?”

“Mad House,” she answers while taking a seat back on the bench. Her fingers idly dance on the keys and play an unfamiliar tune. “I’ve been working on it for awhile. I think it would sound better with a piano but I don’t have a good one to work on it.” Her hand stops playing and she lets it fall on her lap. 

“It sounds nice,” he gives a warm smile. “To be honest, when I told you the party was a formal event, I was expecting you would play the piano. From what I can tell you’re quite good at it. I’ve heard you manage to make that off-pitch keyboard sound decent,” he laughs.  

“I used to have a nicer piano,” Brun mutters without even thinking. 

“What happened to it?” 

A memory flashes in her head when she was seventeen and the hurricane hit. When the world around her felt like it was falling and mother nature held everything that mattered to her like a toy between her fingers. Everything was beyond repair and her family had to start over from scratch. It wouldn’t have stung so much if her parents didn’t force her to quit piano lessons. 

At the time, every penny counted and it only made sense to put their money on things that were necessities. By the time they had the money to get a new piano, Brun was out of college and didn’t want to bother her parents for something she probably couldn’t take with her.  

Thankfully, she took her guitar along when they fled their house. It was the only instrument she could play for a long time. It’s what kept her going and got her into music school.     

“It’s a long story. I don’t have it anymore,” she answers plainly. 

Loki can see a sad look in her that says there’s more that happened to it. Probably something devastating. 

When he slipped in unnoticed, she looked so happy playing with his family’s piano. It was different from how he normally watches her play. Usually, her face is controlled and focused. An idea crosses his mind at the thought of her doing it again.  

“If I happened to have a piano at my apartment, would you use it to practice?” 

“No.” Brun says without thinking. She winces and throws him an apologetic look “Sorry. I mean, I don’t make those kind of deals,” Brun stands up from the bench and steps away. “Much less with people I’ve just met.” 

“It’s not a deal. Think of it as an offer.”

Brun eyes him curiously. 

“You have talent. I hear it every weekend in my living room and I should be angry at how loud you play. Especially when I’ve had a long day but somehow you always get my attention. I asked you to play for my family’s party because I knew your music would stun everyone and it did.” Loki’s face falls and he quietly adds, “It makes me wonder what you could do with a larger crowd. I’m not sure how, but I want to help you.”   

Brun’s not dumb. She could pick up from the beginning that he has been wanting to get into her pants and Brun shamelessly took his job offer entertaining that idea. She’s not unfamiliar with the friendly smile and casual invitation somewhere extravagant. It’s happened to her more than she’s proud to admit and they always end in bitter disappointment. To the other person, at least. They never fail to delude themselves they own her after one good fuck, but based on the way he is talking to her now, there is something she’s never seen before. Something tells Brun that what this man is saying is genuine and she’s not sure yet if she’s ready to entertain  _ that _ idea. 

“Look, I appreciate the job you got me, but I’ve been doing great with my music on my own. You don’t need to go out of your way.” 

“I’m not,” he says matter of factly. “It wouldn’t cost me anything, all you have to do is show up to play or write or whatever it is you want.”  

“You really own a piano?” Brun eyes the man up and down. He doesn’t seem like the type to have the time to pick up a hobby. 

“My mother bought it,” he shrugs. “She thought I could do something other than work when I’m home. I feel bad that I haven’t touched it and it’s so wasteful collecting dust but not many people are in the market to buy it off my hands. Anyway, it’s reduced itself to a decorative piece at this point. The keys don’t even play the notes right or anything.”

“What?” Her eyebrows shoot up.  

“I have no idea how to tune the damn thing and it never made sense for me to pay someone to do it if I was just going to let it sit there.” Loki pauses and purses his lips. “Now that I’m thinking about it, it probably would make more sense if I finally get rid of it.” 

Loki stands up to leave. Brun slowly trails behind and puts her hands in her pockets. She turns around and gives one longing look at the piano on her way out. She imagines all the songs she could write or even improve if she had something like that.  

Brun stops abruptly and puts her hand over the door frame. She clears her throat, getting Loki’s attention. 

“I guess I could come over and take a look at it, but I’m not good at tuning pianos and I’m not paying for anything.”   

Loki used every ounce of self-control to stop himself from smiling. He can feel his heart pounding in his chest and he hopes his voice isn’t sounding too shaky. 

“I would appreciate that. The piano could use someone who will treat it better. Come over on Saturday and I’ll have someone fix it before then.” 

They agree on a time to meet and Brun makes her way back to the party. She slows down her pace when she realizes what just happened. This is probably the first time anyone’s ever tricked her like that and she can’t understand why it doesn’t upset her. She decides that a drink from the fancy bar will help clear her head.    

Loki takes one last look at the piano before he turns off the lights and shuts the door. 

When he’s sure Brun is out of sight, he lets out a long held-in breath and laughs to himself. He can’t believe that he finally got her to talk to him and somehow got a chance to talk again. Brun started off as a curiosity to him and at some point, it turned into something bigger. 

He thought the hard part was over. But now he has to find a way to get a piano into his apartment unnoticed.  

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to say hi to me on [Tumblr!](http://lazy-cat-corner.tumblr.com/) That’s where most of my shenanigans take place.


End file.
